Cartoon Network Original Series and Movies
Cartoon Network has produced original animation since 1993, when they produced their first original series, The Moxy Show. The following is a list of shows and movies from the history of Cartoon Network. Shows that no longer air on Cartoon Network are marked with an asterisk (*). List of series Pre-Cartoon Cartoons Era (1993–1995) 'Cartoon Cartoons Era (1996–2003)' Cartoon Cartoons were 15 comedic-oriented Cartoon Network Original Series that premiered between 1996 and 2003. They were produced by Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios, with smaller studios focusing on individual projects. Most Cartoon Cartoons were featured on CN's Friday night programming block, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. What a Cartoon! was the precursor to, and launching point of several of the early Cartoon Cartoons. The "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker was introduced in 1997, with the introduction of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. In 2004, CN stopped using this moniker when referring to its original series that were still in production, but re-introduced it in 2005 to refer to their "retro" cartoons that were being re-run on The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 and The Cartoon Cartoon Show. In 2008, CN cancelled both programs and dropped the moniker entirely, and it is nowhere to be found on their official website. Samurai Jack is the only Cartoon Network original series produced between 1996 and 2003 that was not labeled with the Cartoon Cartoon moniker. The last "Cartoon Cartoons" series to air on the channel was Ed, Edd n Eddy, which finished airing in November 2009. Mid-Late 2000s Era (2003–'2008)' After the Cartoon Cartoons label was dropped in the early 2000s for new series, a total of 15 series were aired from the early to mid 2000s. 2009 was the only year during this time period where no NEW cartoons were launched in favor of live-action series for ''CN Real''. This last cartoon to air on the channel from this era was The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, which finished airing in August 2010. 2010s Era (2010–present) 'Live-action and live-action/animated series (1996'–'2012)' There was only one live-action series on the network in the late 1990s titled "Big Bag" which was a mix of live-action, animation and puppets, it ran from 1996-1998. Nearly a decade later, Cartoon Network would try another live-action/animation hybrid titled "Out of Jimmy's Head", which ran from 2007-2008. In 2009, instead of premiering new animated series, Cartoon Network launched the short lived block, ''CN Real'', with many live-action series premiering in 2009. Due to the negative backlash, Cartoon Network discontinued the CN Real branding in 2010 but would continue to launch new live-action series until 2012. The last live-action series to air on the network was The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, which finished airing in March 2014. Original Movies 23 made-for-TV movies have aired on Cartoon Network. Except for Party Wagon, which was a pilot for a scrapped series, these films are, in effect, movie-length special episodes of Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory, Camp Lazlo, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Ben 10. Also among the original movies is Cartoon Network's first original live-action movie, Re-Animated, with the second and third live-action movies, Ben 10: Race Against Time and Ben 10: Alien Swarm, airing in 2007 and 2009, respectively. Upcoming Original Series * Apple & Onion - February 23, 2018 * Craig of the Creek - March 30, 2018 * Summer Camp Island - TBA 2018 * The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe - TBA 2018 External links * Official website Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network Series